Enough Is Enough
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The tension between them had all exploded into a fight... but will he finally understand that he was wrong for treating her so cruelly? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer, Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and werewolf-queen-022)
1. No Longer Left Unsaid

_**WWE Fastlane 2015, 20 minutes after six man tag…**_

 _"Hey… that was great out there." Seth heard before he saw Amanda walk over… she reached out to hug him but stopped when he lightly pressed his fingers into her collarbone. "Okay, that's not like you at all… what's going on here, Seth?" The 24 year old diva responded._

 _"Nothing." Seth answered and turned to leave… he reached the edge of the hallway when he heard "You know, I'm getting really sick of this, Rollins!" and turned back, walking to Amanda._

 _"What did you just say to me?!" Seth demanded._

 _"Ignoring me! Lately, you've treated me like we barely know each other and that's when you're not taking your temper out on me and treating me like I betrayed you… and you damn well don't care but that hurts me, Seth. What did I do wrong?" Amanda responded, Seth slamming the Money In The Bank briefcase down in rage and muttering a name under his breath… but Amanda heard it. "He is my friend but the Demon King and Demon Mistress thing, it's just a storyline, Seth. Just like The Shield splitting apart was for the cameras, it shouldn't affect us backstage!" She said, Seth turning away from her._

 _"You keep telling yourself it's just an innocent friendship, when does the lying stop?!" Seth responded angrily… and Amanda could no longer hold back._

 _"Calling me a liar. That's what it is, you're angry… I'm not really surprised with what I heard just leave the mouth of the guy who cheated on his fiancee! Hell if your affair was never exposed, you would've kept lying to Leighla!" Amanda responded._

 _"That's what you think, I'm just angry because things fell apart?! Before we know it, you and Balor will be in the same bed and room, you'll be walking out into the arena hand in hand, leg up and lips together and it will be far from 'just an act'!" Seth said, his temper completely taking over._

 _"Well when it's far from just an act, it'll at least be honest! I bet you sleeping with Zahra is far from the first time you cheated on the so called love of your life!" Amanda responded, Seth backhanding her._

 _"Watch your fucking mouth, you little bitch!" Seth yelled, Amanda hauling off and punching Seth right in the nose... it evoked a scream and he stumbled back, hands over his bleeding nose before Amanda took the briefcase and whacked Seth over the head with it._

 _Seth fell to the floor, hitting his head again and rendering himself unconscious… and Amanda dropped the briefcase and stormed off…_

 **Present time…**

' _Asshole deserved it!'_ Amanda thought as she kept an ice pack to her bruised and scraped hand… and heard the door open before seeing Finn, who walked over after closing the door and pulled the ice pack down.

"That was you who rendered Rollins unconscious?" Finn responded.

"I flat out told him off after he tried to act like he hadn't hurt me… we argued, he struck me, I punched him… which broke his nose. And then I whacked him with his own briefcase. Is he still on the floor?" Amanda answered.

"Jamie and Joey were dragging him to the trainer's office as I was walking back here… I guess when he ran his mouth about you and me being close, you told him off about him screwing Zahra?" Finn replied as he held the ice pack to Amanda's hand.

"Which, looking back on it, was a metaphoric low blow… I felt like he was placing blame on me for his own damn stupidity so I wanted him to feel as bad as he's made me feel." Amanda responded, Finn lightly reaching his left hand over and tucking some of her straightened shoulder length hair behind her right ear… before he saw the bruise on her face and got her to sit down.

"Fuck… he really whacked you this time." Finn replied before Amanda's phone alarm went off and she pressed the button before she opened the little prescription bottle nearby, taking one of the pills and swallowing it with water before she closed the bottle and put it in her duffel bag before Finn pressed the ice pack to her bruised face. "Ba chóir dó dul a asal agus a fheiceáil conas is maith leis an gcaoi a gcaitheann sé leat!" He muttered in his native language.

"I doubt he'd give a flying fuck about why you'd hit him, probably be really pissed about being hit." Amanda responded, Finn knowing that she cursed at times… but he could tell it was not so much out of being physically hurt as it was how she was feeling emotionally, Finn pulling Amanda into his arms after setting the ice aside and the two holding each other once they were stretched out on the couch and Amanda's head resting on Finn's right shoulder. "I don't know why I feel like crying, he's not worth it…" She replied quietly as tears had formed in her eyes.

"Losing a friendship is never easy to handle… but it's clear that over time, Seth turned more possessive and less friendly, Darlin'. And he doesn't need to hit you… no one has the right to hurt you." Finn responded quietly as he brushed Amanda's tears away.

And Amanda felt herself calming down.

At the same time, Seth glanced at the golden briefcase… blood was splattered on it, his own blood.

"Fucking bitch!" Seth muttered angrily, ice pack on his nose after they had reset it… and him seeing Dakota walk in.

"Tiny finally snapped and tried to murder you, I take it?" Dakota asked.

"I was… a bit brutal to her earlier but she acted like she didn't do anything wrong!" Seth responded.

"You threw her aside when The Shield split, then acted like she deserved it and got insanely jealous when she started getting close to Finn! How is she wrong for finding someone who doesn't treat her like something to lash out at whenever you're pissed off?!" Dakota replied.

"Well did you really have to go telling her about us sleeping together a year ago?!" Seth yelled in an accusatory tone, Dakota punching him right in his left eye.

"I didn't tell anyone, why would I tell anyone about it?!" Dakota replied angrily, Seth holding his left hand over his bruising eye… before they saw Yuki.

"You slept around behind Leighla's back and yet you're pissed about Mandy and Finn's friendship? Wow, you know… that is fucking hypocritical even for you, Rollins. You're not looking out for Mandy, you just want her chained to your side, you possessive ass!" Yuki replied after looking at Seth, who turned incensed.

"That's what you both see me as, possessive?!" Seth yelled.

"You are correct, Rollins!" Yuki responded.

"Yeah. Finn actually cares about Mandy, he knows what a normal friendship is like." Dakota replied before she and Yuki left. "I'm gonna head out for a drink with Luke and Bryan after this pay per view is over, you want to tag along?" She asked.

"Hell yeah, I need a few drinks after what's going to happen tonight." Yuki responded.

"Same here." Dakota replied before they high fived each other.


	2. The Chaos That Surrounds Us

It was after the pay per view that Yuki saw Finn put a sleeping Amanda in the passenger seat of the rental car… and got into the passenger side of the rented Equinox.

"Tiny crashed out early again?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, looks like she needed it after tonight." Yuki explained.

"Seth needs anger management." Luke responded before they drove away from the building.

In the hotel, Baron turned away from Corey and Kevin and saw Finn and Amanda walk into the hotel lobby.

"Hey Corbin, what's running through that mind?" Corey asked, Baron turning back to him.

"Yuki's rarely away from them." Baron responded.

"They probably need privacy tonight." Kevin replied in a drunken manner.

"You're fucking drunk already, Owens?" Baron responded, before he saw Yuki and Dakota.

"I'm taking your car keys and hiding them if you drink more tonight, Kevin." Bryan responded as he, Luke and the girls walked into the hotel bar.

"Listen, if you see Seth, please let me know, Kota." Yuki whispered.

"I doubt he's here yet." Dakota replied.

"What'd Rollins do now?" Baron asked after walking over.

"He and Mandy got into a fight because in his opinion, she and Finn are too close and their storyline isn't just an act." Yuki explained before downing a shot of vodka.

"Hey, there are times that even I can't tell if it's an act… especially when they're in their Demon characters." Corey responded.

"It's Mandy and Finn that we're talking about… they can be in their Demon characters or not but it's clear that they like each other. Mind you, I'm not so sure to what extent." Yuki explained.

"No one is. And whatever happens between them is none of Seth's business." Bryan responded.

"That's exactly my point, Bryan." Yuki stated, before downing another shot of vodka and reaching towards Baron's chin.

"Hey, easy now." Baron responded before he finished his beer.

"I wanna talk to you in private after this." Yuki explained, before downing her third shot and winking at him.

Baron smirked and drank another beer.

Up in his own room, Seth was on a video call with Hiroki.

"You want me to talk sense into Mandy? And what exactly did she do to you?" Hiroki replied.

"She went and whacked me with my briefcase! That was after the argument turned physical!" Seth responded.

"Well, you shouldn't act like an ass about her and Finn being friends! It is an innocent friendship unlike the friendship you and Mandy had… and honestly, it's hypocritical after you went and fucked up what you had with Leighla by sleeping around!" Hiroki replied. "Yeah… I saw Kota sneak out of your room that morning." He explained.

"And you told Mandy?!" Seth responded angrily.

"No but I'm not surprised she knows, people do talk." Hiroki answered.

"So Dakota is a lying bitch!" Seth growled.

"That's uncalled for! You lied to Mandy on a regular basis, saying you cared about her when you never did!" Hiroki replied before he ended the video call, Seth setting his phone aside after closing out Hangouts.

At the same time, Amanda and Finn were settled into sleep when Finn opened his eyes.

"How did you drink half a bottle of vodka in just a few minutes?" Dakota muttered as she and Bryan were guiding Yuki to room 538.

"You got a bottle, and a half an hour and I'll show you!" Yuki explained, as she was confused. "Where's my Lone Wolf?" She questioned.

"You seriously don't remember Kevin hitting his head on the bar and Baron, Luke and Corey taking him to the ER?" Bryan asked.

"Owens drank too much again." Dakota replied.

"Aww, and I missed that?!" Yuki responded.

"You shotgunned half a bottle of Grey Goose, you can't even see straight!" Bryan replied, picking Yuki up and over his shoulder.

"Aww, damn it!" Yuki exclaimed.

When they were in the room, they put Yuki on her bed and made sure she was on her side… Dakota decided to go get ready for sleep and Bryan checked in on the other four.

"Hey, how's Owens holding up?" Bryan asked.

"Stitched up but no concussion. Yuki?" Luke responded.

"Passed out drunk." Bryan replied.

"And Kota?" Luke asked before Bryan saw Dakota in her pajamas.

"Getting ready to sleep it off and go to hangover land." Bryan said.

"Oh fuck off Bryan." Dakota retorted.

"Sounds like her." Luke responded as he snickered.

When it was morning, Amanda had taken her meds and closed the bottle before she settled back into Finn's arms… and he kissed her on the top of her head.

"Face stopped hurting?" Finn asked.

"Yeah… him reacting by hitting me though… maybe there is some truth to what I said about him screwing around more than once behind his ex fiancee's back." Amanda replied before she heard her phone chime and saw a text from Baron.

' _Holding up okay?'_

' _Better now that it's all out. I miss out on anything last night?'_ Amanda responded.

' _Had to take Kevin to the ER, hit his head on the bar.'_ Baron replied.

"Owens hurt himself?" Finn responded after seeing the text.

"Kevin got fucked up drunk last night… bad idea to try to keep up with Ironman." Amanda explained, knowing that Luke would challenge people to drink with him.

"I sometimes think that Luke isn't human at all." Finn responded.

"He drinks too much." Amanda responded. "But I wonder who would be left standing if he and Yuki drank." She replied before she saw a text from Seth… and deleted it before blocking Seth's number, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back.

"You're doing the right thing, Darlin'." Finn responded reassuringly.

"I just hope he takes the hint and gives me and you some space." Amanda replied before she saw a text from Ashley.

' _Hey, kiddo, you okay? Yuki called TJ and told him things got crazy.'_

' _I got into a fight with someone that turned physical when he slapped me.'_ Amanda responded.

' _Who the fuck is it?! I'll fucking kick his nuts up to his fucking throat!'_ Ashley replied.

' _At the rate he's shoving his cock into his latest fuckbuddy, I think it and his balls will fall off soon.'_ Amanda responded, Finn covering his mouth to muffle a laugh.

"Probably will." Finn replied after lowering his hand.

"As satisfying as it would be to watch Ashley kick the tar out of Seth, she's got a lot going on with that storyline between her and her brothers on Impact… I think it's causing tension off camera." Amanda responded, snuggling closer to Finn.

And he didn't blame her for wanting to be held after what had happened last night.

At the same time, a few of the group were talking in the lobby.

"Wait, you want to lock them in a room and not let them out til they patch things up? Are you insane?" Aestrid responded after Baron had told her, Luke, Yuki and Dianne of his plan.

"Mandy and Seth need to talk things out." Baron replied.

"I've had some pretty dumb ideas but Baron you win with this one." Luke said.

"Luke's right. At this point, all Mandy and Seth want to do is kill each other. Lock them in a room and that will happen." Dianne replied.

"Especially after Seth backhanded her last night." Yuki responded, Luke turning startled.

"That asshole put his hands on Tiny?!" Luke replied.

"Yeah and she fucked him up afterwards. Knocked him out cold with his own briefcase." Yuki answered, Luke smiling in approval.


End file.
